Reliable and rapid communication of data in terrain and aerospace vehicles is important to ensure accurate reporting of various vehicle or aircraft conditions. For instance, in order to properly and safely operate an aircraft, a pilot or remote operator is typically provided with updates on the various operational status of the personnel, passengers, and or mechanical moving parts of the vehicle. These are but a few of the many types of tangibles and operational modes that can be considered important. Communication can be difficult in these apparatuses because of harsh environmental conditions and difficulty in routing channels of communication.
Other issues include concerns with other modes of operation in light of such status as well as increased weight and space limitations when attempting to accommodate the desire to monitor the various aspects of such vehicles. These and other matters have presented challenges to communication circuitry and channels of communication, for a variety of applications.